Splash Star: Mystery of the Gydro Ball
by prettycure97
Summary: Saki and Mai go to a 2 week summer camp and saki leaves Moop and Foop behind at home. While hiking, Saki and Mai discover a glowing ball in a sump of a tree. Flappi and Choppi think they have seen it, but aren't sure.They have to find out what this is.R&R
1. Bus Ride

***This is my first Pretty Cure Splash Star story. I'm not going to use the "-chan", "-san" and such. It's a little confusing to me, but I am still learning all of the meanings. Hope you enjoy***

Saki and Mai rode the bus to a two week overnight camp. There were all kinds of happy children laughing and giggling. Saki and Mai were quietly talking.

"What do we do if the Dark Fall attacks us?" asked Mai.

"Oh, lighten up Mai!" yelled Saki with a huge grin on her face. "We're going to camp, without our parents! It'll be fun and a good time to let loose and relax without any worries about the Dark Fall!"

"But we can't let your guard fully down. We have to be awake of what might happen and—"

Saki slapped Mai's back and she stopped talking. "'Come on, Mai!"

"Uh, fine. Let us just relax and put our feet up," said Mai a little annoyed.

"Exactly! Good girl!"

Mai sighed. That's not what she meant.

"And we can relax too-lapi," said Flappi and he and Choppi popped into their true forms.

Mai and Saki yelled, "What are you going!"

They grabbed them and shoved them into the wall of the bus. The bus went silent. Saki and Mai looked at each other. They sat up and looked over the bus seat.

"HAHA! Yes, good o-one Mai!" Saki said covering up their secret.

"Y-yeah. Aren't I-I once fro jokes," replied Mai.

The both hesitantly laughed and sunk back into their seats. Saki leaned over Mai and scolded Flappi and Choppi.

"Don't you two understand that you can't just pop up out of nowhere? We are on a bus with—" Saki leaned of and took an estimate, "hundreds of kids!"

"Uh, I think there might only be about 30 on the bus this moment," stated Mai.

"Not helping, Mai. Anyways, at least Moop and Foop are staying back at the house."

"Is that a good idea, leaving them there?"

"Oh, yeah, I'm sure their fine…may be."

Mai sighed. "You should have taken them."

"I told them where we were going, and we aren't that far away from home, so they can find their ways here."

_20 minutes later…_

"AH! This bus is torture! Are we there yet!" yelled Saki as she jumped up. Again the bus went silent.

Mai stood up and put her hand on Saki's head and pushed Saki back on the seat. "We are about 2 and a half hours from home. It may be a little difficult for Moop and Foop to find us."

Saki sighed. "Yeah, and I don't think they even are smart enough to find their way."

Flappi and Choppi popped back into their devices.

"Don't talk about Moop and Foop like that-lapi," whispered Flappi angrily.

"Well, you shouldn't take at all here," snapped Saki.

Choppi and Mai watched them fight as quietly as they could. They found is entertaining to watch them fight. Mai caught something at the corner of her eye.

"Hey, we're here!" she cheered.

Saki and Flappi stopped bickering and looked past Mai and out the window. Choppi and Flappi popped back into their devices.

"YEY!" Saki yelled happily.

Outside was a large camp. There were a large plain of open grass for the campers to sit and while for their councilors. There were signs for all the group ages. Then, down a long hill, they saw a mountain climbing wall and a large lake. From the bus, that was all they could see. Saki was bouncing with excitement.

"C-calm down, Saki," said Mai.

"I can't! I'm so excited!" she answered.

The group of campers got off the bus. But to Saki, it was too slow. She anxiously walked forward, until she got off the bus, she bolted out with Saki scurrying behind her.

"Wait up Saki!" panted Mai.

Saki started to laugh. She cheered, "We're here!"

**To Be Continued…**


	2. Gydro Ball Discovered

Saki and Mai waited for a little while for the other campers to come. Their councilor's name was Nadeshiko. She had medium length blond hair and blue eyes. She was about 25 years of age. She was energetic and happy when Saki and Ami were the first ones to arrive. There were 10 other campers in the same group as them. There was an even 5 girls, 5 boys.

"Okay, everyone," said Nadeshiko, "let's go down to the island."

"Island?" questioned Saki.

"Yes! Down that hill," Nadeshiko pointed to the hill that Saki and Mai had seen, "there is an island where all the activities are. Then there is a small lake where everyone sails, canoes, kayaks, and swims. Then, you can mountain bike, hike, go on the climbing wall, go on the zip line and a bunch of other things, too!"

"Awesome! Can't wait!" cheered Saki.

Mai giggled behind her until something glowing in the sky catches her attention. She looked up but what she saw was gone. The only thing is the sky was a couple clouds and the fiery sun.

The group started to walk down the road. Saki and Mai talked to a couple of people already, but they left the in the back of the group.

"Well, that wasn't too nice of them to do that," stated Mai.

"They must be friends like us, so they went together," replied Saki.

"Well, still, they could have told—"

Mai stopped in mid sentence because she heard Choppi slightly grunt. The Saki also heard Flappi grunt. They turned around and took them out.

"What's wrong you too?" asked Mai.

"We feel a strong energy on this island-chopi" said Choppi.

"What kind of energy?" asked Saki.

"Not sure-lapi. But I say don't let your guard down-laip" replied Flappi.

Saki went quiet. She slowly turned her head to Mai. Mai was glaring at her angrily.

"M-M-Mai…" stuttered Saki.

Mai quietly laughed evilly. "He…I told…you. But, did you listen…no. You should have brought them Saki!" yelled Mai.

Saki and Mai felt a hand slap on their shoulders. They both jumped and spun around hiding Flappi and Choppi behind their backs and putting them back.

"N-N-Nadeshiko…hi," stuttered Saki.

"Come on girls, let's go," she said happily.

"A-alright!" said Saki and Mai.

After Nadeshiko turned around, they both sighed in relief and ran after her and the group.

The first thing the group did was go on the climbing wall. Saki went against a boy. She raced up the wall incredibly fast; leaving the boy behind and struck with astonishment. Mai went a little bit behind her. She did fine for her.

After they all went to lunch. The camp provided them with a pasta dish, and for dessert they had a bowl of ice cream. Seconds and thirds were also provided and Saki raced to the tables that held the food before anyone else got up.

Mai laughed at Saki's enthusiasm about food. Something in the sky that shown got her attention. When she looked, it didn't disappear like it had the time before. It was a small glowing ball of some sort. She watched it fall to the ground and disappeared in the trees.

After lunch, the group went mountain biking. Saki and Mai stayed at the back of the group because they didn't want to hold up the rest since they had more experience in biking up hills and threw trees and bushes. Saki struggled to cycle behind Mai until a hill came for Saki to relax. At the bottom of the hill, there was a corner that they all had to round. Mai stopped when she saw a palm sized crystal ball under a tree. She stared at it. That was what she saw!

Saki raced around the corner and spotted Mai,

"Mai!" she yelled, but she was too late.

Saki crashed into the back of Mai's bike. Saki flew off her bike and fell on her stomach with one leg still stuck on the bike.

"Saki…" said Mai.

Saki grunted. "Heh, I'm okay." She assured. "Why'd you stop?"

"Look." Mai pointed to the ball.

"Wow."

"What do you think it is?"

Flappi and Choppi both grunted. Mai and Saki pulled them out quickly.

"What's wrong," asked Saki.

"There is a massive amount of energy coming out of that thing-lapi," said Flappi.

"Flappi, is that-chopi," started Choppi.

Flappi looked at is closer. He then yelled, until Saki shoved her hand over his mouth.

"I-it-lapi," Flappi said trying to talk while Saki held is mouth shut. She then let him talk.

"It's the Gydro Ball-lapi," said Flappi.

**To Be Continued…**


	3. What Power does the Gydro Ball Hold?

"The Gydro Ball?" questioned Mai.

"Yes. It is a legendary crystal ball that holds many powers. If in the wrong hands, it does what is commanded, along with the right hands-chopi. But it's power can destroy anything, and I _mean anything_-chopi" explained Choppi.

"So what do we do with this thing?" asked Saki.

"You _must_ keep it safe until we can have time to contact the Land of Fountains-lapi" answered Flappi.

"Right. Then what do we do with it now?" asked Saki.

"Girls!" yelled Nadeshiko cycling up to them from up a hill.

Saki picked up the Gydro ball and hid it behind her. Mai goes closer to her to make sure Nadeshiko doesn't suspect anything.

"N-N-Nadeshiko, hi," stammered Saki.

"What re you doing back here? We're waiting for you," replied Nadeshiko.

"I-I stopped because I thought I s-saw something," added Mai.

"And, you know me, I accidentally ran into her a-and fell over," Saki said after.

Mai leaned over. "Actually she doesn't know you too well."

Saki looked straight ahead for a minute then slapped Mai's back and laughed. "HA! Funny, Mai!"

As she slapped her, the Gydro Ball almost fell to the ground where Nadeshiko could see it. But Saki quickly flipped around and caught it and hesitantly laughed.

"L-lets go," suggested Mai.

"O-okay," replied Nadeshiko questioning to herself.

When they got back to the group, Saki hid the Gydro ball in her small backpack.

They continued to cycle until it was time for dinner. The group returned their bikes to the large shed and at their food.

When it was dark and Saki and Mai's roommates were asleep, Saki went on Mai's bed on the top of the bunk, turned a flashlight on, and took the Gydro Ball out, and Flappi and Choppi popped out.

"So, run by this whole thing again to me," said Saki.

"The Gydro Ball posses the most power ever seen. It can and will destroy anything-lapi," explained Flappi.

"So it's best if we keep it with us at all times, right?" questioned Mai.

"Yes-chopi", answered Choppi.

"Saki…Mai…" yawned one of their roommates; Erizabesu. "What'd you doin'?"

Mai quickly shut the flashlight and Saki jumped and fell off the top bunk being scared so much. Choppi and Flappi popped back into their devices just as of Saki and Mai's other roommate- Ashurī- got up and turned their cabin light on.

"What's up?" she asked. "Saki, are you okay?" She asked when she saw Saki lying on the floor in an awkward position.

Saki flipped onto her belly and hesitantly giggled. "Y-yeah, I'm good."

"What were you doing?" yawned Erizabesu again.

"O-oh, us?" questioned Mai. "W-we were just midnight…talking?"

"Y-yeah!" yelled Saki. She fake yawned. "I'm t-tired now. Today was busy and tomorrow will be just as busy. So why don't we go to bed?"

"W-we just were, but you two were talking," stated Ashurī.

"Heh, r-right," stammered Mai looking at Saki, saying in her head _Saki, that was a horrible cover-up_.

Saki walked slowly up to the light and licked it off and crawled into her bed under Mai's.

Saki keep thinking about the Gydro Ball. _What is this thing? Why is it that it is here, at this camp? And, what kind of powers does it hold? There's too many questions! I need answers. Mai and I have to find out what this thing does, and fast. But we can't transform with all of these campers around. We will be caught. If we don't, what Mai said about the Dark Fall; if they get it, it's all over._

Mai, too, was thinking about the Gydro Ball. _Moop and Foop should have come with us. I wish they had. We would've had more back-up. And what will we do if the Dark Fall comes? I mean, we can still transform, but with all of the campers around? We can't just leave randomly. And what if other dark powers are looking for the Gydro Ball, and they are stronger than us? If the Dark Fall gets it, it's all over._

These ideas swirled around in both their heads most of the night. What _would_ they do if the Dark Fall comes?

**To Be Continued…**


	4. Amaya Appears

The next day, Saki and Mai went out into an open plain in the middle of the small forest. There was a large item that the campers called 'The swing". It has wires attached to two poles. The camper that gets attached to a harness and then attached to the wires. The remaining campers hold onto some rope and pull the camper on the wire up. And they swing around.

There was also a zip line. There were 4 poles—two on each side—and a wire attached to each end. The camper climbs to the top and gets attached to the wire. Then they fall forward and zip across the sip line. That's where Saki and Mai's group were headed.

"Huh…I don't like this…" stated Mai staring blankly at it.

"Aw, don't worry, Mai. It's completely safe," replied Saki.

"I-I-I know, but it's so high up."

"No worries. There are two wires, so we'll go together, 'kay?"

"K-k-kay."

Nadeshiko took all her campers and attached them to harnesses. Saki and Mai slipped into theirs easily. But Mai tightened it so tight she was talking like she was out of breath.

"M-Mai, I think it's a little light," said Nadeshiko.

"N-no. I'm okay," Mai managed to say.

"Mai," whispered Saki. "You'll be fine. Nadeshiko!"

"What are you doing!" asked Mai.

"Nadeshiko, we'll go first!" Saki yelled.

Nadeshiko gave her a thumbs up from a few feet away while she helped another camper with his harness.

Mai shook Saki. "Are you crazy!"

Saki stopped her. "No, because this'll be fun!" She winked.

Saki dragged Mai over to the ladder to climb up. Saki raced up to the small platform at the top while Mai was still on the metal ladder, slowly walking and shaking. She eventually got to the top with Saki and the other campers edging her on. When Mai got to the top, the consoler that worked with the zip line attacked 3 clips from the wire to their harnesses.

Mai gripped the wires that were attached to the harness and squeezed her eyes shut. She jumped when Saki touched her shoulder.

"Mai, calm down, it'll be fun!" she smiled.

"S-s-s-sure…" quivered Mai.

Saki and Mai sat at the edge of the platform and hung their feet over the edge. Mai tightened her grip on the wire as she and Saki were told to lean forward.

"What!" yelled Mai. "Lean forward?"

"That's what you do, Mai," added Saki.

"O-o-okay," she stuttered.

Saki and Mai held hands and Saki leaned over, but Mai didn't.

"Mai?"

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no. I don't wanna!" she screamed shaking her head fast.

"Mai…" giggled Saki. "You have to do it. If you don't like it, then you can say you did it, and don't like it."

Saki leaned closer to Mai and said quietly. "Mai…"

"Y-y-yeah…" she answered.

"…have…" Saki started quietly. "FUN!"

Saki pushed Mai off the platform and fell forward herself. Saki laughed and yelled as she swung down the line. Mai screamed like her life was over. Tears caused from the wind streamed form her eyes as she screamed.

"Wow, Mai can yell really load," Nadeshiko said to another camper.

"Y-yeah," replied the camper.

Nadeshiko and some campers brought a ladder over to Saki and Mai. They two girls hung as the ladder was brought under them.

Saki laughed and dangled her feet. "How was it Mai?"

She looked over at Mai as she sickly hung from the wire. "S-S-S-Saki…that was...horrible. Never do that again." She was too tired and struck scared to even get mad or move.

As Nadeshiko climbed the ladder to Saki, the campers dropped to the ground and Nadeshiko fell off the ladder.

"Nadeshiko!" yelled Saki.

"Everyone," said Mai looking at the campers. Mai looked around at the table where the others were and all their bags. Saki's was glowing. "Saki, you bag!"

Saki flipped around to see her bag glowing. The Gydro Ball floated out of her bag and over to them. It hovered between the two of them. Flappi and Choppi popped out of their devices from Saki and Mai's backpacks and ran under them.

"What are you doing?-lapi" scolded Flappi. "Why are you not getting out?"

"Hey, why you try getting out of this! It isn't that easy," yelled Saki.

"There an evil presence coming this way for the Gydro Ball-chopi," stated Choppi.

Saki and Mai played around with the clips to get themselves out. Eventually, around 6 clips unclipped and the tow of the fell. Flappi and Choppi quickly ran out of the way before getting squashed by Saki and Mai. Flappi and Choppi popped back into their small devices and into the girls hands. They looked around to see anything.

"Mai, do you see anything?" asked Saki.

"No, nothing similar to what the Dark Fall causes," she replied.

There was a corn field over a couple of small hills. Somewhere in the corn field, an explosion erupted. A blast of smoke ran through the corn and towards the girls. They turned their backs to the smoke and covered their eyes. When the smoke cleared, they saw that the corn field was destroyed and all the crops were dead. At the end of the field stood a large woman.

"Who are you?" yelled Saki.

"_Me_?" she asked. "Who are _you_?"

"Saki and Mai looked at each other and nodded.

"Duel Spiritual Power!" They yelled.

A large colourful portal overflowed them. As the soared down the portal, Saki yelled, "Open a flower on the earth!". And Mai yelled, "Flap you wings into the sky!" Both of their arms revealed gloves on them. A flower related outfit was blasted on Saki's body and a birf related outfit was blasted on Mai's body.

Saki wore a deep pink and yellow dress, and the flower symbol on Flappi's forehead appeared on the back of her gloves. Mai wore an ivory and pale blue dress, and the Bird symbol on Choppi's forehead also appeared on the back of her gloves.

"The Shining Golden Flower, Cure Bloom!" yelled Saki.

"The Glittering Silvery Wing, Cure Egret!" yelled Mai.

"We are Pretty Cure!"

"Those who desecrate the Holy Fountains...", said Cure Egret.

"…We're here to stop your cruel behavior!" said Cure Bloom.

"Um, how cute," said the woman.

"You're from Dark Fall, aren't you?" questioned Bloom.

"No. Dark Fall is no where stronger than I am. I am Amaya, the warrior of Darkness. From a land that the 2 of you will never know, not even you little fairies would know about it. But I am here for that Gydro Ball."

**To Be Continued…**


	5. Bloom's Gone

***Evil weapon Amaya uses: Flarenta***

"No way! We'll never let you get your hands on this Gydro ball!" yelled Egret.

"Well, I guess I'll have to use force," said Amaya.

She raised her arm and a straight blast of darkness shot up into the sky and covered the beautiful blue with black.

"Hey! What are you doing!" yelled some woman from behind Bloom and Egret.

"Nadeshiko!" yelled Bloom.

All of the campers in her group stood behind her; struck with fear.

"H-how do you know me?" she asked.

A blast of darkness shot inches from her and knocked her back.

"Nadeshiko!" yelled Egret as she flew over and cushioned her fall. Bloom quickly distracted Amaya.

She quickly jumped off her and helped Egret up. "How do you know me?" she asked.

"It doesn't matter right now; you have to get yourself and the campers away from here," instructed Egret.

"B-but…I am missing two campers; Saki and Mai."

Egret's eyes widened. "They probably went to hid somewhere. They must have notice what was going on."

"E-Egret…help please," said Bloom while holding off a wave of darkness with a golden shield.

"Right!" she called over. "Get yourselves out of here!" she yelled to Nadeshiko as she jumped and kicked Bloom's shield with more power using her own.

Nadeshiko lead her campers far into the forest and hid. The darkness morphed into a ghost looking creature. It yelled, "Flarenta!" It looked exactly like a ghost. It had long arms, fangs, red glowing eyes and it disappeared at the bottom.

"Whoa!" shivered Bloom.

"B-Bloom, now's not the time," stated Egret.

"Haha, right"

The Flarenta whipped its long arms at Cure Bloom and Egret. The put their hands out and a orange and blue shield blocked the arms from hitting them, but they weren't strong enough and they got blasted back into the field.

"See? You can't beat me. And there is no way possible if you're split up," said Amaya.

"What do you mean?" questioned Bloom as she helped Egret up. "We're togetehr now, yu can't split us up."

"Of course I can," smiled Amaya.  
>She snapped her fingers and a long rope of black energy flowed out and wrapped around Bloom. It swumg her into the air and before Egret knew it, Bloom was gone.<p>

"Bloom!"

**To Be Coninued...**


	6. End of Amaya

**Goodbye Amaya**

"Where did you bring Bloom!" yelled Egret.

"I wanted to see how you fight alone without her," replied Amaya.

"Me? Why?"

"To see what power you hold." She smirked and threw an energy ball at Egret.

She leaped up and twisted her body around to move away from the attack. She flew towards Amaya and kicked her. She blocked it with her hand and grabbed Egret's leg and flew her into the forest. Egret put her feet down and skidded across the dirt, but still smashed into some trees. She laid in the dirt thinking about how powerful Amaya was and how Bloom was gone so she couldn't do the Spiral Heart Splash.

A small orb floated down to Egret's face. She opened her eyes and inside it was Cure Bloom.

"Bloom!" Egret whispered. "How did you get here?"

"I don't really know," she giggled. "You've got to help me you.

Egret put her hand to the orb and Bloom put her hand to the wall of the orb. They concentrated on their powers and energy. A bright light show out of the orb and a yellow piece of energy blasted at Amaya because of her dark power.

"What happened?" questioned Amaya angrily. "What?"

The light faded and Bloom was back. But the two of them where now Cure Bright and Cure Windy.

"Hello!-fupu" yelled Foop with Moop.

"Foop, Moop, you're here?" asked Bright.

"Of course,we came to help-mupu" added Moop.

"Ready?" Bright asked. Windy nodded.

"Power of the Moon-fupu!"

"Power of the wind-mupu!"

"Splash Turn!"

_(Speeches that I can't remember, sorry)_

"Pretty Cure Spiral Star Splash!"

They shot out yellow energy at Amaya, almost like water. She pushed her hands in front and tried to protect herself, but failed. She screamed and flew off, then disappeared.

They took out the Gydro Ball. It was glowing different colours.

"What's going on?" asked Saki as they got to their cabin alone.

"Since there isn't a huge amount of evil energy around, its reacting to the goodness-lapi,"Flappi explained.

"So, it will return to the Fountains and give each one more power-chopi," Choppi added.

The Gydro Ball floated up and disappeared leaving 2 small star gems.

"What are these?" asked Mai.

"They are presents,a s a thank you-fupu," said Foop.

"Girls! We gotta go!" yelled Nadeshiko.

"Okay!" yelled the girls.

"I'm glad she and the others are okay," said Saki.

"Yes, we'll always save those from the darkness," Mai added.

"Of course. We won't let them take over the world. Never." She changed her attitude. "Let's go!"

Saki grabbed Mai's hand and they ran off the the other campers.

**The End.**


End file.
